La nymphe
by Naura
Summary: ...Malheureusement beaucoup se sont aventurer dans ses bois vers une mort certaine à cause de la nymphe. Cette nymphe est l'une des plus belles créatures de toutes la création. La nature ellemême est jalouse de sa perfection...UA Total
1. Prologue

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G mais je sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller...  
Pairing : Kaoru/? et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Je crois que vous connaissez la chanson, non?  
Cette histoire ma "poper" dans la tête un soir avant que je me couche.  
L'histoire est assez fantastique, un peu dans le genre des contes qu'on doit écrire lorsqu'on est rendu au secondaire quoique je sais déjà qu'il va y avoir au moins une scène que je n'aurais jamais écrit dans une production écrite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire XD  
J'espère que vous allez aimez le produit de mon cerveau tordu... XD

Prologue

_-Pour traverser cette forêt il existe deux sentiers. Le premier, le plus connu, est aussi le plus court et le moins dangereux.  
__Le deuxième est plus long, plus sombre et tombe peu à peu dans l'oubli.  
__Lorsque par mégarde quelqu'un s'y aventure seul, il ne doit en aucun cas quitter le chemin tracé, car des choses sans noms s'y terrent. Malheureusement beaucoup se sont aventuré dans ses bois vers une mort certaine à cause de la nymphe.  
__Cette nymphe est l'une des plus belles créatures de toute la création. La nature elle-même est jalouse de sa perfection.  
__Elle attend la nuit tombée et vous apparaît dans un rêve. Lorsque vous vous réveillez enfin, vous ne pouvez que suivre son rire à travers la forêt. Au fil des heures vous rencontrez de plus en plus d'obstacles sur votre chemin. Car en fait la nymphe ne cherche pas la mort des voyageurs imprudent, mais plutôt son âme soeur. Un homme au coeur pur qui jamais ne la trahira.  
__Malheureusement tout ceux qui se sont déjà aventurer dans ses bois ne pouvait prétendre à se titre... Jamais personne n'en est revenu..._

* * *

-Pour moi, celui qui t'a raconté ce truc avait prit plus qu'un verre.  
-Kao, tu brises tout l'effet là!  
-Tu sais faut garder l'esprit ouvert Kaoru!  
Kaoru, Die et Kyo était assit depuis quelques heures dans une des tavernes de la ville. Ils avaient commencé la soirée en parlant de chose et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que, de fil en aiguille, ils en arrivent à parler des légendes qu'ils connaissaient.  
-Non mais, je veux bien garder l'esprit ouvert, mais faut pas exagéré non plus. Comment ça fait qu'on sache qu'il y ait une nymphe si jamais personne n'a survécu?  
-Tu es trop sceptique Kaoru!  
-Je dirais plutôt logique!  
-De toute manière les nymphes, c'est comme les dragons et les sirènes. Ce sont des histoires pour les gamins.  
-Tu pourrais être surpris Kao.  
-Parce que tu vas me dire que t'as déjà rencontrer une nymphe, toi, Kyo?  
Die et Kyo se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire comme si Kaoru venait de dire la blague la plus drôle au monde.  
Kaoru attendit patiemment que les deux autres se calme avant de continuer.  
-Je paris cent pièces que je fais l'allée retour du sentier sans croisée aucune nymphe ou de "chose sans noms".  
-Pari tenu.  
Kaoru regarda son meilleur ami un instant avec surprise. Die qui était prêt à gaspiller cent pièces pour quelque chose qu'il était sûr de perdre? Il avait lancer sa à la blague, mais bon même si ça lui ferait perdre environ une semaine, les cent pièces en valait la peine.  
-Prépare tes cent pièces pour mon retour! Bon moi je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.  
Il laissa là ses deux amis. Enfin amis... C'était parlé vite. Pour Die c'était vrai, mais pour Kyo. S'il n'avait pas été l'amant de Die il ne lui aurait certainement jamais adressé la parole. Il était un peu trop bizarre à son goût. Mais bon si ça faisait le bonheur de son ami, qui était-il pour dire quoique se soit?

* * *

Die et Kyo était sortie peu de temps après Kaoru, pour retourner à leur auberge.  
- Dit Kyo, tu ne crois pas qu'il existe des moyens plus simples pour caser ton frère?  
-C'est pas de ma faute moi si il est vieux jeu et très à cheval sur les traditions.  
-Ouais, mais Kaoru?  
-À tout pour lui plaire... Dans le genre preux chevalier servant au coeur pur on peut pas trouver mieux...  
Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Die ne reprenne la parole.  
-Une chance que toi ne t'étais pas vieux jeu...  
-Moi je me cherchais juste quelqu'un qui pouvait me combler sexuellement.  
-Juste ça?  
Kyo le regarda un instant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
-Oui... Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais te quitter à l'instant pour quelqu'un d'autre...  
-À l'instant? Je n'en suis pas si sûr... J'avais prévu justement de te combler.  
Die s'approcha à pas de loup vers Kyo qui s'éloignait à reculons.  
-Ah... Mais pour ça... Faut m'attraper!  
Et après lui avoir tirer la langue, il s'enfuit en courant.

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Chapitre un

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G mais je sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller...  
Pairing : Kaoru/? et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Si y'étais pas à moins voilà quelques heures je vois pas pourquoi ça changerai maintenant... TT

Chapitre un

Kaoru regarda le sentier qui s'étendait devant lui. Quels avaient été les mots de Die pour le décrire déjà? Plus long, sombre et peu à peu oublier? Pour le plus long ça s'était sûr. C'était justement pour ça qu'il sombrait dans l'oubli. Qui choisirait la route la plus longue pour se rendre à la ville prochaine?  
Pour ce qui était du sombre... Quoi de plus normal puisqu'on était dans une forêt?  
Et ceux qui n'étaient jamais revenus devait certainement fait tuer par des bandits des grands chemins. Peut-être même que la légende était raconter par ceux-ci pour attirer de riches jeunes hommes assez fous pour croire aux contes pour enfants?  
Bah de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà pu le battre à l'épée... Seul Die pouvait prétendre l'égaler. Il ne craignait donc rien. Et dans une semaine il se serait fait cent pièces d'or!  
Il claqua de la langue et son cheval parti tranquillement. Autant profiter du paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Kaoru avait voyagé toute la journée et n'avait pas vu âme qui vivent. À part quelques oiseaux, mais ça ne pouvait pas vraiment compter.  
Il vérifia qu'il avait bien attaché son cheval à un arbre pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir durant la nuit et s'installa pour dormir. Il n'avait pas fait de feu de peur d'attirer soit des brigands, soit des animaux sauvages.  
_Et bien... Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la venue de la nymphe dans mes rêves.  
_Il rigola légèrement à cette pensée. Déjà gamin il n'avait jamais cru à se genre de bêtise, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant?  
Peu à peu il plongea dans un profond sommeil.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son cheval hennir et partir au galop.  
-Merde!  
Un léger gloussement le fit se retourner et il eut tout juste le temps de voir une forme s'enfuir entre les arbres.  
Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, ça non! Foi de Kaoru! Il allait retrouver celui qui avait fait ça et lui faire ravaler son rire à coup d'épée!  
À y penser ça pourrait très bien être Die! Ça serait même logique. C'était le style de blague qu'il faisait tout le temps!  
Il ne voyait presque rien devant lui mais entendait toujours le gloussement légèrement moqueur devant lui. Il continua à courir encore, mais bientôt il n'entendit plus rien.  
Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était perdu. Le sentier n'était nul part en vue. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de suivre cet inconnu? Car maintenant qu'il y pensait ça ne pouvait pas être Die... Avait-il gloussé seulement une fois dans sa vie? Le seul de ses amis qu'il ait déjà entendu glousser ainsi c'était Kyo. Et le petit blond était alors dans une position avec son amant qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à voir.

* * *

Bon le mieux à faire était d'attendre le matin pour essayer de retrouver son chemin. Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger par terre lorsqu'il vit une lueur au loin...  
-Tu as l'air bien content aujourd'hui...  
-Il y a quelqu'un qui est entrer dans la forêt! C'est peut-être enfin le bon!  
-J'espère pour lui... Je n'aime pas qu'il y est des morts...  
-Ils savent les risquent qu'ils courent en entrant.  
-Oui mais quand même... Aucun n'es jamais arriver jusqu'ici.  
-Bah si c'est ça pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas choisi de faire comme Kyo?  
-QUOI!?!?!?! MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE!?!?!?!  
-Pas besoin de crier aussi fort nii-san! Je blaguais je sais que tu es trop prude pour faire comme lui!  
-Je ne suis pas prude!  
-Oui c'est ça... Mais si tu ne voulais pas la mort de tes prétendants, tu n'as pas vraiment choisi la bonne forêt...  
-C'est de ma faute encore si maman à accoucher ici? Kyo aussi serait né ici s'il n'avait pas été en avance...  
-Mouais... En attendant ça fait quand même un bon 5 ans que j'attend pour que tu sois caser, moi! Pourquoi l'a fallut que je sois le cadet? Je suis pourtant le premier à avoir trouver quelqu'un.  
-Désolé...  
-C'est pas toi c'est les hommes qui sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... Bon je te laisse je crois que le Pitiponk(1) c'est montrer au voyageur!

_À suivre..._

(1) Le Pitiponk est une petite créature tenant une lanterne qui tente d'attirer les voyageurs vers les marécages.

Kaoru va rencontrer sur son chemin beaucoup de joyeuses bestioles venant du folklore et de la mythologie. Et le premier ce trouve être le Pitiponk, petite créature qui, je trouves, à un passe-temps fort amusant!  
Est-ce que Kaoru va s'en sortir indemne? Ou va-t-il y laisser sa vie?

Biz!  
Naura


	3. Chapitre deux

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G... Et je crois bien que je vais allez jusqu'à R ou NC-17 (je suis une horrible pécheresse XD)  
Pairing : Kaoru/? et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : C'est la même chose que pour les deux chapitres précédents.

Chapitre deux

C'était bizarre. À chaque fois qu'il pensait s'être enfin approcher de la lumière, elle semblait se déplacer. Comme si c'était quelqu'un qui le tenait et qu'il s'éloignait. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de suivre la lueur alors... Surtout qu'il n'y voyait rien dans cette forêt.  
-Quand je vais revenir je vais tuer cet abruti de Die! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter se pari?  
Kaoru savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Mais que voulez-vous, il avait froid, n'avait plus de cheval, s'était paumé dans la forêt, était fatigué et devait suivre une petite lumière qui semblait plus le narguer qu'autre chose.  
_Quoique je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'une _**_lumière_**_ me nargue...  
_Ça devait être à cause de la fatigue. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu le matin pour essayer de retrouver le sentier comme il avait prévu de le faire? Mais non il avait choisi de suivre cette putain de lumière. Autant continué jusqu'à y arriver alors.  
C'était bizarre comme l'air se faisait maintenant humide... Et le sol semblait un peu plus boueux. Et le nombre de petits insectes raffolant de sang frais semblaient avoir affreusement augmenter.  
-Et merde un marais... Nah mais je veux bien qu'il y est une lumière mais il pense pas réellement que je vais traverser un putain de marais pour la rejoindre? Je ne suis pas suicidaire! Quoique Die doit l'être sérieusement si c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça... Je vais l'étouffer avec ses cheveux rouges dont il est si fier!!! Et pourquoi est-ce que je me parle tout seul au juste?  
Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour rebrousser chemin. Non mais c'est vrai qui était assez stupide pour suivre une lumière jusque dans les marais?  
Mais s'il avait fait quelques mètres de plus en direction de la lueur, il aurait pu voir les jolis cadavres en voie de décomposition de ceux qui avaient été assez stupide pour la suivre.  
Et les auraient rejoints...

* * *

Le Pitiponk regarda avec indignation sa proie partir. Nah mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cet humain maintenant? Ça l'aurait tué de faire quelques pas de plus? D'accord oui justement, mais il était si près du but. Peut-être que l'humain était au courant de l'existence des Pitiponk et s'en était rappeler au bon moment...  
-Ça non je crois pas, désolé de te décevoir. À l'entendre c'est simplement qu'il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de pénétrer un marais.  
Il se retourna pour voir l'un des maîtres des lieux et s'inclina devant lui. Il allait retourner essayer d'attirer de nouveau l'humain, autant profiter de son ignorance, lorsqu'il se fit retenir.  
-Nah t'a eut ta chance, maintenant c'est le tour des autres à essayer de le tuer.  
Seul un gloussement répondit à la moue boudeuse du Pitiponk.  
-Tu connais les règles de la forêt... T'inquiète si c'est lui le bon je te promets de t'emmener deux humains pour que tu puisses t'amuser.  
Le Pitiponk éteignit sa lanterne après s'être incliner une dernière fois.

* * *

Kaoru n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il entendait de nouveau le gloussement qu'il avait "poursuivit" dans la forêt. Il se retourna dans sa direction et fut surpris de voir qu'il venait de là où était la lueur.  
Peut-être que finalement il devrait continuer par le marécage si c'était par-là que le glousseur était allé? Peut-être était-ce même lui qui avait la lumière...  
Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entrer dans des marécages... Il était encore indécis quant à la marche à suivre lorsque la lumière s'éteignit.  
Finalement il n'irait pas vers le marécage.  
Il entendit soudainement un gloussement à sa droite. Non il n'irait définitivement pas dans les marais.  
Il se mit à courir dans l'espoir de rattraper le glousseur. Il se ferait un plaisir de le découper un plusieurs petits morceaux et de... BAM...  
Note à lui-même. Lorsqu'il courrait dans une forêt à l'avenir ne plus jamais être trop prit dans ses délires de meurtres pour ne pas voir que l'on fonce dans un arbre.  
Une chance que personne n'avait assister à ça... Son ego en aurait pris un coup. Pas qu'il est une grosse tête non, mais quand même... Pour sa défense il faisait noir et puis...  
Un rire sinistre l'empêcha de se trouver une autre fausse excuse.  
Ce n'était pas le gloussement auquel il avait été habitué. Alors que le gloussement lui donnait le goût de tuer son possesseur le rire qu'il entendait à présent... Le rire lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant en appelant sa mère, Dieu est son âme, comme un petit garçon de cinq ans.  
Il n'avait pas entendu souvent se genre de rire... À peine une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Et c'était quand les vieilles grand-mères considéré comme des sorcières venaient de finir de leur lancer des malédictions à Die et lui pour avoir voler quelque chose qui leur appartenait. Sauf que celui-ci le faisait frissonner de tous ses membres...  
Peut-être que courir en appelant sa mère n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... Ce n'était pas comme si son ego n'avait pas déjà souffert de sa rencontre avec l'arbre.  
Mais Kaoru ne put se relever car ses pieds étaient pris sous des racines.  
-Merdeeeeeeeeee!  
Il entendit le son de quelque chose qui tombe au sol et vit une forme noire s'approcher de lui et le rire continuait de retentir.  
-Je me répète mais... Merdeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

-Tu ne crois pas que t'exagère?  
-En quoi j'exagère nii-san?  
-Une harpie? Tout de suite après le Pitiponk?  
-C'est pas de ma faute moi, s'il m'a suivit et qu'il est rentrer dans le chêne de Black Annis. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as contre les harpies?  
-Rien du tout! Mais je sais ce qu'_elles_, elles ont contre les hommes.  
-T'inquiète nii-san je suis sûr que tout va bien aller. En tout cas j'espère, j'en ai marre de devoir attendre après toi pour pouvoir être avec mon mec!

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	4. Chapitre trois

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G... Et je crois bien que je vais allez jusqu'à R ou NC-17 (je suis une horrible pécheresse XD)  
Pairing : Kaoru/? Et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Y'as quelqu'un de partant pour faire un bishonapping?

Chapitre trois

Kaoru avait vu beaucoup de vieilles grand-mères/sorcières horribles dans sa vie. Il en avait parfois même fait des cauchemars... Mais celle-ci dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, et de loin.  
Premièrement il y avait la couleur de peau. Qui a l'idée d'avoir la peau bleue? Hein dites-moi? Noire ou brune d'accord, c'était naturelle, et c'était même très beau. Mais bleu?  
Et puis c'étaient pas des ongles qu'elles avaient mais des griffes! Et puis à leurs tailles on devinait pourquoi elle était borgne et qu'elle avait plein de cicatrice dans le visage... Et ses dents... Elle avait de la famille dans les bêtes sauvages ou quoi?  
Mais le pire c'était... les cheveux! On aurait dit des branches d'arbres et des feuilles. Même Die et ses "magnifiques" cheveux rouges était moins pire. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les cheveux de Die, mais rouges? En plus il n'avait jamais voulut dire comment il en était arrivé à se résultat. S'il se rappelait bien c'était au même moment où il avait rencontré Kyo pour la première fois. Et puis en y pensant bien Kyo non plus n'avait pas des cheveux d'une couleur naturelle. Depuis quand est-ce que les japonais était blond naturellement?  
Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait assit par terre à réfléchir aux cheveux de ses amis alors qu'il allait se faire tuer par une vieille grand-mère/sorcière?!? C'est vrai qu'elle avançait lentement. Très lentement... Bon d'accord il avait compris qu'elle se pourlèchait les lèvres, ça lui dirait maintenant de se dépêcher? Attendez... Elle se léchait les lèvres? Elle n'était tout de même pas... INTERRESSÉ PAR LUI?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Vite une idée pour s'enfuir. Se faire violer par une grand-mère/sorcière à la chevelure plus qu'affreuse n'était pas dans son programme.  
Kaoru essaya tant bien que mal de retirer ses pieds de sous les racines mais rien à y faire.  
-Tu ne veux tout de même pas t'en aller mon mignon?  
Il préférait quand elle riait... La voix était pire que le rire. Il en aurait des cauchemars pendant des nuits...  
-Si justement... J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.  
-Et quoi donc?  
-Tuer se putain de Die.  
La vieille femme s'assit sur lui et le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.  
-Tué est très mal.  
- Je ne crois pas que ça sera une perte immense s'il meurt.  
-Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre oui.

* * *

-O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O C'est bien Black Annis qui est en train de faire la moral à ce mec? Depuis quand elle parle avec ses proies avant de les manger? Et puis "tué est très mal"?!? O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ma harpie!!!  
-Elle a peut-être réalisé la valeur de chaque vie...  
-Nah... T'as pas fait ça nii-san?  
-Fait quoi?  
-T'es allez lui parler! Et tu lui as dit de plus bouffer les gens!!!!!! Mais tu n'avais pas le droit!!! Son chêne est dans ma partie de la forêt!  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'écouterait...  
-Bien sûr qu'elle va t'écouter tu es le maître de la forêt... Moi qui voulait avoir du spectacle... T.T  
-Bah ne prend pas ça comme ça... Dits-toi juste que j'ai plus de chance avec lui qu'avec les autres. Tu vas pouvoir être avec ton chéri plus vite.  
-Mais ce n'est pas drôle... Je voulais voir un vrai combat moi!

* * *

-D'accord c'est beau, j'ai compris qu'il fallait pas tuer. Et puis de toute manière je ne vais pas le tuer sinon après je me fais tuer par Kyo...  
-Kyo?  
-Vous connaissez?  
La vieille grand-mère fait un sourire énigmatique avant de se relever.  
-Si on veut... Je comprends mieux maintenant...  
-Vous comprenez quoi?  
-Pas de tes affaires.  
Il aurait voulut assouvir sa curiosité mais il ne voulait pas non plus attirer sa colère alors qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse. Soudainement les racines se retirèrent et il put se relever.  
_Bizarre... Les racines bougent toutes seules... Bah dérange pas l'important c'est d'être libreuhhh!!!  
_-Heu... Dites... Vous auriez pas vu passez un glousseur?  
-Tu continues tout droit... Mais contourne les arbres quand même!  
Kaoru se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de dire quoique se soit. Il ne faisait pas trop confiance à la vieille et préférait ne pas finir violer. Il continua donc son chemin prêtant attention à tout son, au cas où il entendrait de nouveau le glousseur... et prêtant attention aux arbres aussi...

* * *

-T'as de nouveau le droit de bouffer qui tu veux Black Annis! Et écoutes plus les bêtises que te raconte nii-san!  
-Ce n'est pas à cause de votre frère que je ne l'ai pas mangé. Du moins pas celui-là.  
-Tu m'expliques, parce que là, je pige rien du tout...  
-Un charme de protection était placé sur lui.  
-O.O T'est en train de me dire qu'il ne pourra pas se faire bouffer ou tuer par rien dans cette forêt? T.T D'accord je veux qu'il réussisse c'est même pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Kyo. Mais où est le spectacle si personne ne l'attaque? T.T T.T T.T T.T  
-Mais non! Séchez vos larmes, mon maître. C'était juste pour moi. Votre frère devait savoir qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre moi.  
-Ah... AHHHH!!! Au fait... Tu l'as envoyez où?  
-Dans le coin du loup-garou. Pour me faire pardonnez...  
-Ouais!!! Faut que je retourne auprès de nii-san pour profiter du spectacle!!!  
Le maître de la forêt disparu en un instant et la harpie retourna dans son arbre, guettant la moindre proie qui pourrait lui plaire.

* * *

-Tout de même je me demande ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de la forêt... Quoique je préfère qu'elle soit en plein milieu d'une forêt plutôt qu'elle soit ma voisine... Et puis pourquoi je recommence à me parler tout seul?  
Kaoru secoua la tête et continua à marcher, inconscient des yeux jaunes qui suivaient le moindres de ses mouvements...

_À suivre..._

Après le Pitiponk et L'harpie c'est maintenant le tour du loup-garou à faire une apparition prochaine! Est-ce que les malheurs de Kaoru vont finir un jour?

Biz!  
Naura


	5. Chapitre quatre

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G... Et je crois bien que je vais allez jusqu'à R ou NC-17 (je suis une horrible pécheresse XD)  
Pairing : Kaoru/? et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : N'était pas à moi hier... Ne sont pas à moi aujourd'hui... Ne seront pas à moi demain...  
Voici le quatrième chapitre! Je me marre vraiment trop en écrivant cette fic... Torturer Kaoru est vraiment amusant.  
Bon alors ça devient vraiment du pur délire je préviens... Les bêbêtes folkloriques et autres vont tous vouloir ma peau après que j'ai finis cette fic... XD

Chapitre quatre

-Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle l'envoie chez le loup-garou?  
-Parce que je voulais du spectacle!  
-Oui mais il a la rage depuis qu'il s'est fait mordre par un renard! Il tue tout ce qui bouge!  
-Il tuait déjà tout ce qui bougeait...  
-C'est sûr que l'humain n'aura aucune chance contre lui!  
-Bien oui il a une chance!  
-Oui mais il va devoir tuer Loulou pour!  
-Loulou était rendu un danger, même pour nous, depuis qu'il a la rage! Donc on fait une pierre deux coups! Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser profiter du spectacle! Ça promet d'être intéressant... L'homme contre la bête!  
-Je ne vois pas comment tu peux arriver à trouver se genre de combat amusant! C'est d'une bêtise et d'une inutilité!  
- Tu ne vas pas encore me faire la moral, nii-san! À la place prend donc du pop-corn!

* * *

Après avoir marcher pendant un moment, Kaoru débarqua dans une clairière. Ce serait l'endroit parfait pour se reposer en attendant le matin. Il n'avait plus entendu le gloussement et valait mieux attendre à la lueur du jour pour essayer soit de retrouves le sentier ou encore de retrouver le glousseur et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.  
Il s'allongea et admira les étoiles en attendant de s'endormir. Le ciel était particulièrement clair cette nuit et la lune était bien pleine.  
Il frissonna en entendant un loup hurler à lune et ce, pas si loin de lui. Il se redressa et sortit son épée de son fourreau juste au cas où.  
Soudain un grognement retentit derrière lui et il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant qu'un espèce de loup géant ne lui saute dessus. Il se retrouva par terre écrasé par la bête et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne se fasse pas déchiqueter la gorge. Il essaya de repousser la bête pour se redresser, mais rien à faire, elle était encore plus lourde que Die... Faut dire aussi qu'elle devait être aussi grande que lui. Tout de même Die n'était pas un poids plume... Pas qu'il s'était souvent retrouver sous Die lors d'un combat ou lors de toute occasion, mais c'était arriver à quelques reprises.  
Penser à Die le mit en rage. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était paumé en pleine forêt à poursuivre un foutu glousseur et à rencontrer une vieille mémé violeuse et un loup géant qui ne semblait pas être contre un bon Kao steak bien saignant... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait pour se venger, mais lorsqu'il en aurait fini Die regretterait. La haine lui donna la force nécessaire pour repousser la bête et il eut tout juste le temps de se relever qu'elle revenait déjà à l'assaut. Il se poussa sur le côté n'aillant pas le temps de brandir son épée. Tout de suite après la bête revint à la charge l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'esquiver...

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qui fou??? T'AS UNE ÉPÉE MERDE!!! UTILISE-LÀ!!! DUCON!!!!  
-Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il est le temps de l'utiliser... Loulou l'attaque trop vite et...  
-MAIS JE M'EN FOU DE TA LOGIQUE NII-SAN È.É!!! MOI JE VEUX VOIR DU SANG!!! DU SANG!!! DU SANG!!! DU SANG!!!  
-J'me demande parfois si t'es vraiment mon frère...

* * *

Bon ce n'était pas qu'il commençait à se fatiguer, mais oui... En plus il ne faisait que "tourner" pour pouvoir esquiver donc il commençait à être légèrement étourdie... De plus il ne pouvait pas utiliser son épée... Il faudrait qu'il puisse avoir quelques secondes pour pouvoir être capable de frapper le loup géant au moins une fois... Mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui sauter dessus sans relâche.  
Soudain un plan vint à l'esprit de Kaoru. Il s'éloigna progressivement du milieu de la clairière, s'approcha des arbres, attendit que le loup lui ressaute dessus, fit un pas de côté et... BAM!  
Le loup venait de se manger un arbre. Comme quoi on apprend toujours des ses erreurs...  
-Faut toujours regarder où est-ce qu'on va!  
La bête se retourna vers lui en grognant et il se dit que ça serait certainement une bonne idée d'utiliser son épée au lieu de parler à un animal qui ne le comprenait même pas...  
Lorsque le loup lui resauta dessus il était prêt et il réussit à blesser la créature à l'une de ses pattes.

* * *

-DU SANG!!!! OUAIS!!! DU SANG!!! BLOOD!!! BLOOD!!! SANG!!! SANG!!!  
-T'as définitivement été adopter...

* * *

Peut-être que finalement le blesser n'était pas une bonne idée... Le loup ne semblait que plus furieux encore. Et venait de se redresser sur ses pattes de derrière et se dirigea en grognant et bavant vers lui...  
_Depuis quand un loup peut faire ça? Marcher sur deux pattes? Hein??? C'est quoi cette putain de forêt??? MAMAN DANS QUOI JE ME SUIS ENCORE EMBARQUÉ??????  
_La prochaine fois que Die accepterait un pari où il était évident que le roux perdrait, il serait plus suspicieux à l'avenir. Et il resterait chez lui quitte à devoir dire adieu à cent merveilleuses petites pièces... Oui c'était définitivement ce qu'il ferait!  
La bête se rejeta sur lui, ses yeux jaunes brillant que d'une seule envie... Le meurtre. Quoique techniquement parlant ce n'était pas vraiment un meurtre vu que ça ne pouvait qu'être appliquer lorsqu'un humain en tuait un autre, mais c'était des détails auquel il n'avait pas le temps de penser vraiment. Il tendit son épée devant lui, n'ayant pas le temps de se pousser vers le côté, espérant que loup soit assez stupide pour s'y embrocher. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Mais bon quand votre instinct de survie vous dit de fuir vous ne pensez pas tout le temps au meilleurs solutions.  
Comme de raison le loup fut assez stupide pour s'y embrocher... Malheureusement il fut assez intelligent pour se retirer de la lame. Et la blessure n'était malheureusement pas mortelle. Mais le loup semblait quand même assez secouer pour arrêter ses assaut durant quelques instants. Et ses instants furent juste assez pour Kaoru...  
-J'EN AI MARRE MERDE!!!  
Qui trancha la tête de loup sur ce merveilleux cri.

* * *

-Ouahhhh!!! Ça c'est du combat, du vrai! Un peu court... Pas assez sanglant mais le décapitage de la fin était trop cool!!!  
-T'as conscience que tu parle de Loulou?  
-T'inquiète je vais empailler sa tête et la mettre dans ma chambre à coucher pour lui rendre hommage...  
-Fait moi plaisir... Si je meurs décapiter enterre simplement ma tête et mon corps ensemble...  
-Ok! Bon je vais chercher sa tête moi!

* * *

Kaoru quitta la clairière sans même regarder le cadavre qu'il laissait derrière. Il aurait préféré y rester mais dormir à côté d'une bête morte qui attirerait certainement d'autres joyeux prédateurs ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Et puis tant qu'à se perdre dans une forêt inconnue pourquoi ne pas le faire dans les règles de l'art? Il allait faire tout ce qui était déconseillé de faire lorsqu'on se perd en forêt... Bon non peut-être pas, il venait d'échapper à une mort certainement il n'allait certainement pas se suicider là.  
Il poussa un cri très peu masculin lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus.

_À suivre..._

Alors le combat entre l'homme et la bête était pourrie je sais mais je suis pas vraiment bonne pour faire des scènes de combat...  
Sinon et bien la jolie petite bêbête du prochain chapitre n'est pas du tout folklorique ou mythique... C'est une petite bêbête imaginaire familiale en fait. C'est une demande spéciale faites par une de mes amies... Mais vous ne saurez ce qu'elle est qu'au prochain chapitre.Réponses aux reviews :

Biz!  
Naura


	6. Chapitre cinq

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G... Et je crois bien que je vais allez jusqu'à R ou NC-17 (je suis une horrible pécheresse XD)  
Pairing : Kaoru/? et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Malheureusement je n'ai pas eut encore le temps d'aller les bishonapper.  
Dédicace : À toi très chère Sarina, qui est toujours là pour m'écouter chialer contre les conneries de certaines, m'écouter déconner plus qu'il ne devrait être permit, m'écouter faire des déclarations enflammées à mon écran d'ordi (fais malheureusement véridique ''), m'écouter délirer sur plusieurs sujet différent, m'écouter insulter mes personnages de jeux vidéos devant leur non coopération... Bref à toi qui est toujours là pour moi! Merci! Tu voulais cette merveilleuse bêbête dans un de mes chapitre tu l'as!  
À toi aussi ma nouvelle bêta Gaëlle qui m'a donner la motivation de plus de continuer mes fics! (de rien :D)  
Et à vous toutes qui lisent ma fic!  
Alors la petite bêbête de ce chapitre est une bêbête du folklore familiale (ça prouve que la folie se transmet de génération en génération XD)... Je ne la nommes pas tout de suite je veux faire durer le plaisir.

Chapitre cinq

-KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

* * *

-C'était quoi ça?!?!?!?  
-Ça nii-san, c'est ce qu'on appelle un cri "viril"... XD  
-Ha, ok... Mais... Mais tu fous du sang partout!!!!!! Va mettre cette tête ailleurs qu'ici!!!

* * *

En voyant l'"énorme et monstrueuse bête assoiffée de sang" qui lui était tombé dessus, Kaoru se sentit stupide d'avoir lâché un tel cri. La petite bête lui arrivait à peine au genou. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un écureuil quoique avec quelques différences majeures. Pour commencer sa queue qui était minuscule... Une simple petite touffe de fourrure ronde. Ces pattes semblaient un peu trop grosses pour le reste de son corps et pas vraiment adapter à la monter de arbres, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il lui était tombé dessus. Et puis ses oreilles étaient parfaitement rondes et il avait une grosse truffe noire au lieu d'un petit nez. Quoiqu'il en soit, rien de bien effrayant... C'était même assez mignon. Surtout que l'espèce d'écureuil le regardait avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de surprise et de curiosité.  
-Dire que j'ai eut peur d'une si petite chose.  
Il passa son doigt sous les yeux de l'"écureuil".  
-T'es tout mignon, toi! Kawaï! Kawaï! KA-WA-Ï! KA-WA-AÏLLLLEEEEEUUUUHHHHH!!!!  
La petite bête qui ne semblait pas apprécier plus que ça de se faire nommer de "kawaï" en se faisant passer un doigt sous les yeux avait décidé de mordre Kaoru.  
-T'es comme Kyo, toi! T'es mignon mais tu n'aime pas te le faire dire! (NdNaura : J'avertis tout de suite... Ce n'est pas Kyo XD) Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais pas rester là à faire la conversation aux écureuils...  
Lorsqu'il se remit à marcher il fut surpris de voir l'animal le suivre.  
-J'ai rien à bouffer alors je vois pas pourquoi tu me suis.  
Il essaya en vain de lui faire peur pour le faire fuir, mais quoiqu'il fasse l'espèce d'écureuil continuait à le suivre.  
-Ça va, j'ai compris. Tant qu'à y être autant te mettre sur mon épaule.  
Et comme s'il avait compris ce que Kaoru venait de dire, il escalada le pauvre voyageur perdu et se mit sur son épaule.  
-C'est que t'es plutôt intelligent toi... Bah au moins j'aurais l'air moins con quand je vais me parler tout seul...

* * *

-Dit-moi qu'il n'a pas vraiment un bébé écurours(1) sur son épaule... Et qu'il ne compte pas réellement l'amener avec lui... S'il te plaît dits-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Désolé, nii-san, il a vraiment un bébé écurours sur son épaule. Et il compte réellement l'amener avec lui... Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter d'enfoncer tes doigts dans mon bras ça serait appréciez... -.-'''''''  
-Il est complètement inconscient ou quoi? Il va se faire tuer par la mère!!!  
-Il a survécu au loup-garou, non?  
-Une mère écurours qui vient de se faire enlever son petit c'est mille fois pire qu'un loup-garou...  
-Comment tu sais ça toi?  
-Malheureusement, par expérience...  
-Ho...  
-Tu as tout compris, "ho...".

* * *

Bizarrement Kaoru se sentait rassuré d'avoir rencontrer quelque chose qui ne semblait pas nécessairement vouloir sa mort dans cette putain de forêt. Et puis quand il parlait l'animal hochait ou secouait parfois la tête ou bien le regardait avec une expression quasi humaine qui lui donnait vraiment l'impression que l'animal l'écoutait et le comprenait.  
-Bon et si je te donnais un nom puisque tu ne sembles pas être prêt à partir bientôt?  
L'espèce de petit écureuil hocha la tête.  
-Et si je t'appelais Kyo?  
Il regarda avec amusement l'écureuil secouer la tête.  
-Mouais, pas le meilleur nom n'est-ce pas? T'es moins violent que lui. Nounours? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ça? C'est sûr que tu ressemble plus à un écureuil, mais y'as quelque chose chez toi qui me fait penser à un ours. Et puis c'est mignon Nounours.  
L'animal sembla rester un instant pensif avant de hocher la tête.  
-Et bien va pour Nounours alors!  
Il continua à parler au nouveau nommé Nounours, lui disant un peu ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ça aurait pu paraître un peu fou, mais Kaoru s'en foutait un peu. Il préférait parler à un animal plutôt que de ne rien dire et de se sentir oppressé par le silence de la forêt.  
Il sursauta soudainement en attendant un craquement dans les arbres un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta un moment pour s'assurer que ce n'était rien. Lorsque le son ne se répéta pas il soupira de soulagement et recommença à marcher.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je panique autant. On est dans une forêt ce genre de bruit est plus que normal, non?  
Nounours hocha la tête.  
-Ça doit être un écureuil... Ça doit sortir la nuit les écureuils. La preuve tu es là... Même si tu ne ressembles pas à un écureuil traditionnel. Et puis sinon c'est un oiseau. Les oiseaux nocturnes c'est courant dans les forêts. Ou bien encore c'est le vent. Bon d'accord y'as pas grand vent mais sait-on jamais! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas parce que la vieille sorcière était dans un arbre que c'est elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense encore à elle. Risquer de se faire violer par une espèce de grand-mère sorcière, il n'y a rien là. Et puis pourquoi elle m'aurait suivit? Elle n'a aucune raison de me suivre, n'est-ce pas Nounours?  
Cette fois-ci Nounours secoua la tête.  
-Comment ça elle en a? Je ne veux pas qu'elle en aille moi!!!! C'est vrai quoi, je...  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit d'autre quelque chose sauta par terre juste devant lui.  
-NONNNNNN!!! PAS ENCORE!!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE ME VIOLER PAS!!!! PAR PITIÉ!!! KAMI-SAMA AIDEZ-MOI!!!!!!  
Un grognement le coupa court à ses supplications. Il était sûr que la vielle grand-mère/sorcière ne grognait pas. Il regarda finalement la bête qui se trouvait devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas en voyant sont attitude féroce.  
La bête ressemblait beaucoup à un ours. Pourtant il y avait quelque différence. La queue était beaucoup plus grande, rappelant plus celle des écureuils. Ses pattes ressemblaient beaucoup à celle de Nounours, mais elles semblaient disproportionnées par rapport à son corps, beaucoup trop petite. Son museau était beaucoup trop petit pour sa figure tout comme ses oreilles.  
À bien y penser on aurait dit que Nounours et la bête avait échangé certaine partie de leur corps.  
-Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré, moi???  
L'espèce d'ours continuait de grogner et commença à s'avancer vers Kaoru. Celui-ci commença tira son épée, prêt à se battre, mais un léger "squeeeekkkk!!!" de Nounours l'en empêcha.  
-Quoi? Tu ne veux pas que je me batte? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?  
Un "non" de la tête.  
-Je sais pas pourquoi je t'écoute... En tout cas accroche toi!  
Sans plus tarder Kaoru fit se que ses instincts lui disait de faire depuis qu'il était rentrer dans la forêt. Il courut. Nounours pour ne pas tomber avec rentrer ses griffes dans ses vêtements.  
Kaoru regarda un instant derrière lui et fut surpris de voir que l'espèce d'ours ne les avait pas suivit. Il commença à ralentir, puis s'arrêta complètement.  
-Tiens c'est bizarre. J'étais peut-être simplement sur son territoire.  
Malheureusement pour lui la bête avait simplement grimpé dans les arbres pour le suivre et tomba bientôt devant lui, toujours en grognant.  
-Ben là tu m'excusera Nounours mais j'ai plus trop le choix!  
Il tira alors son épée, mais avant de pouvoir faire le moindre autre geste Nounours saute de son épaule et se mit entre lui et l'ours, se mettant à "squeeker", à défaut d'un autre mot.  
-Mais, t'es malade???  
Pourtant, immédiatement après avoir commencer ses "squeeks" l'ours avait arrêter de grogner et se mit bientôt lui aussi a "squeeker". S'était légèrement étrange d'entendre se son aigu venir d'un gros animal. Au bout d'un moment, ce qui semblait être une discussion entre les deux animaux s'arrêta et l'ours se mit à fixer Kaoru. Ce dernier déglutit, ayant l'impression de passer un test qui déterminerait si oui ou non il aurait la vie sauve. L'ours eut un autre grognement avant de s'approcher de Nounours et de le prendre dans sa gueule pour ensuite le poser sur son épaule. Nounours eut un autre "squeeeeeekkkkkkk" plaintif mais l'ours secoua la tête. Il lança un dernier regard vers Kaoru avant de grimper à l'arbre le plus proche, Nounours toujours sur ses épaules. Celui-ci secoua une patte en direction de Kaoru comme pour lui dire au revoir et bientôt ils furent hors de vue.  
-Mais c'était quoi ça?!?!?!?!?!?!? Je pige que dalle moi à cette putain de forêt!

* * *

-Nii-san. Nii-san? Nii-san???? NII-SAN!?!?!?!?!?!?  
-... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
-La maman ne l'a pas tué?  
-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais? T'avais les yeux tellement grands ouverts! J'ai cru que t'avais fait une attaque. Et pour répondre à ta question, nah, semblerait que le petit ait parlé en faveur de l'humain.  
-Mais la mère l'aurait tué quand même!  
-Elle voulait peut-être pas donner un mauvais exemple à son bébé. Ou elle ne voulait pas le traumatiser, tuer sont ami comme ça et... Eurk... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter moi? o.O Tu déteint trop sur moi Nii-san -.-"""".  
-C'est qu'il doit avoir un don alors...  
-Nii-san? Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça? C'est quoi tout ses petits coeur autour de toi? Et toutes ses fleurs? Nii-san??? Tu sais que je commence à avoir peur de toi? O.O

* * *

-Bon je fais quoi maintenant moi? J'ai plus personnes à qui parler, si je retourne sur mes pas je me fais soit tuer par un espèce d'ours ou violer par une veille sorcière, et devant moi y'as un feu et... Y'AS UN FEU????  
En fait il y avait plus d'un feu. Plusieurs petits feux se trouvaient à une centaine de mètre devant lui. Un peu comme si plusieurs personnes étaient réunies autour de plusieurs feux de camp.  
-C'est ma chance!!! Faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse me montrer comment sortir de cette forêt de fou!!!!  
De nouveau remplit d'espoir Kaoru se dirigea en gambadant légèrement vers les petits feux devant lui.

_À suivre..._

(1) Écurours : Joyeuse petite créature de mon folklore familiale, l'écurours est, comme son nom l'indique si bien, un mélange entre un écureuil et un ours. Les bébés ressemblent plus à des écureuils et les adultes à des ours. Vivant généralement dans les forêt, on peut aussi les retrouver dans les parcs comportant assez d'arbres. Les bébés sont très attachants, mais il vaut mieux rester loin des adultes.

Biz!  
Naura


	7. Chapitre six

Titre : La nymphe  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Bah pour l'instant c'est G... Et je crois bien que je vais allez jusqu'à R ou NC-17 (je suis une horrible pècheresse XD)  
Pairing : Kaoru/? et mention de Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Lorsque moi et l'une de mes amies domineront finalement le monde grâce à notre plan infaillible ils seront enfin à moi... D'ici là je me contente d'écrire des fics XD  
Dédicace : À Neko-yuu, revieweuse assidue qui me laisse toujours des commentaires pour chacune de mes fics! Tes petits commentaires me font toujours plaisir! Et puis grâce à toutes les bêbêtes que t'as nommé j'ai réussis à avoir tout le scénario complet pour cette fic!

Chapitre six

-Il va vraiment aller par là?  
-Ça bien l'air...  
-Tu sais Nii-san le don de ton mortel je sais c'est quoi.  
-Et c'est quoi?  
-Il a le don de se fouttre dans la merde jusqu'au cou! XD XD XD Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il prend carrément le chemin le plus mortel pour lui... Pour moi ton prétendant est comme qui dirait légèrement suicidaire! XD  
-C'est tout de même pas sa faute si quelqu'un a décidé de planter des plantes carnivores en plein milieu de la forêt!

***

Kaoru commençait à reprendre espoir. Les feux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et donc ceux qui les avaient allumé aussi. Et ces personnes sauraient certainement comment sortir de cette maudite forêt et ne serait que trop content à l'idée d'aider un pauvre voyageur comme lui. Et lorsqu'il serait enfin de retour chez lui il en profiterait pour donner la racler de sa vie au roux. Il se fouttait désormais du glousseur comme de sa première épée. Qu'il se perde seul dans la forêt si ça lui chantait, lui il en avait assez bavé pour une année complète.  
Et comme la chance était de ses côtés depuis le commencement de la nuit, sa jambe se prit dans une racine et il s'étala élégamment de tout son long sur le sol.  
-Bordel! J'en ai plus que marre de la putain de végétation dans cette putain de forêt!  
Il essaya tant bien que mal de libéré sa jambe, mais la racine ne faisait que se resserrer autour de sa cheville aux moindres de ses mouvements. Exaspéré, Kaoru se saisit de son épée et trancha la racine. Non, mais franchement tout le monde avait ses limites!

***

-C'était stupide ça... C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se fasse bouffer!

***

À peine sa jambe libérée, Kaoru sut qu'il avait fait une erreur monumental. Ce n'était pas tant l'espèce de gargouillement de douleur et de rage mêler tellement que les dizaines d'espèce de lianes qui l'avaient facilement ligotés et le traînait sans peine vers la gueule ouverte d'une plante géante. Enfin, plante... Est-ce qu'une plante pouvait réellement avoir une gueule et, plus encore, des dents?  
De plus, est-ce que ça pouvait réellement aussi gros que ça? Un cheval entier pourrait y entrer sans problème et il y aurait encore de la place pour Kaoru.  
Et puis depuis quand ça bavait des plantes??? Une espèce de bave verte qui coulait doucement… Il était si appétissant que ça?

***

-Je ne veux pas voir ça...  
-Moi non plus! T_T  
-Quoi??? Depuis quand tu ne veux pas assister à la mort de quelqu'un?  
-Depuis que ce quelqu'un était mon dernier espoir de te caser! T_T T_T T_T

***

Inlassablement, centimètres par centimètres, Kaoru se rapprochait de plus en plus de la gueule béante. Il pouvait voir les feux à quelques mètres de li et l'ombre des personnes qui se trouvaient autour.  
Décidant que sa fierté était moins importante que sa vie, le "preux chevalier" laissa libre-cours à l'envie qui l'avait saisi depuis quelques temps et à qui il résistait le mieux possible.  
-À L'AIDE!!!! QUELQU'UN!!! N'IMPORTE QUI!!! MAMAN!!!! AIDEZ-MOI BORDEL DE MERDE!!!!! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VEUT M'AIDER!!!!!!!! JE NE FAIS PAS ASSEZ PITIÉ PEUT-ÊTRE!!! À L'AIDE!!!!!

***

-... Ce n'est pas la manière la plus digne de mourir...  
-Il ne va pas mourir.  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir ça nii-san?  
-Il ne va pas mourir.  
-... D'ac~cord... Je vais chercher la camisole de force tout de suite ou j'attends qu'il meure?  
-Il ne va pas mourir.  
-... Je reviens, nii-san... Surtout reste calme, d'accord? ¬.¬"

***

Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder les dents acérer se refermer sur sa jambe gauche.  
Mais à la place de la douleur atroce qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, il fut bientôt libre de ses mouvements et le gargouillement de douleur atroce résonna de nouveau dans la forêt.  
C'est donc sur un bien étrange spectacle que Kaoru ouvrit les yeux.  
Une multitude de petits dragons, autant oriental qu'occidental, volaient autour de lui et crachaient du feu à qui mieux-mieux sur les plantes. Car, maintenant que son attention n'était pas diriger seulement sur la plante qui avait voulu se faire un Kao steak bien saignant et que les flammes des dragons le lui permettaient, il voyait qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de ces plantes Kaonivores.  
Lorsqu'une bonne partie des plantes furent brûlés, le plus dans des dragons, qui devait faire deux fois son cheval, s'empara de Kaoru dans ses serres et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sembla réaliser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de réels dragons.  
Cependant, avant même qu'il ne pense hurler comme une fille, il fut reposer sur le sol devant l'un de ses feux qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt.  
L'un des plus petits dragons orientaux, tellement petit qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un simple serpent, lui apporta même un morceau d'une viande quelconque qu'il prit soin de cuire sur le feu avant de le manger.

***

-??? Depuis quand les dragons aident les hommes? Surtout les minis-dragons?!?!? Se sont les plus féroces d'habitude!!!!  
-Je te l'avais dis... Il a un don!  
-Arrrrgggghhhh!!! Non!!! Arrête avec tes cœurs et tes fleurs! C'est trop pour, tu vas me faire vomir! XP

***

Après que les dragons se soient assuré qu'il ait mangé autant qu'il le pouvait, ils l'avaient entraîné dans une étrange mais, il devait l'avouer, amusante ronde autour des feux et lorsqu'il fut trop épuisé pour continué, ils se couchèrent tous au sol à ses côtés pour dormir.  
Étrangement rassuré par la présence des bêtes mythiques, Kaoru ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi, bien confortablement couché sur le dragon occidental qui l'avait transporté jusqu'aux feux.

***

-On devrait en profiter pour aller se coucher nous aussi, tu ne crois pas?  
-... mmmh... ZZZ... ZZZ... blood!!!... ZZZ  
-Fais de beaux rêves...

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
